Retazos de Oscuridad
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Cuando cae la noche y las pesadillas salen a la luz, solo el encuentro entre dos almas gemelas puede hacer de ellas algo divertido, siniestro o seductor. Almas errantes, secretos pecaminosos, disfraces y calabazas, entre otras parafernalias. Pequeña compilación de historias Helsa inspiradas en el reto Helsaween 2016. Día 7: Invocación.
1. Día 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no son míos, sino del gran señor ratón, que es casi tan maligno como este compendio de pequeñas historias. :)**

.

Hay personas que nunca nos dejan, por más que el tiempo siga transcurriendo. Y en un pequeño orfanato, una niñita está a punto de descubrirlo.

.

Día 1

Prompt: Almas inquietas

Género: Horror/Supernatural

Palabras: 1142

Rating: T

* * *

 **Compañero de juegos**

* * *

—¿No piensas ir a jugar con los otros niños, Elsa?

La rubia chiquilla negó con la cabeza, sin levantar sus ojos de las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Parecía ensimismada, inquieta. No tendría más de siete u ocho años, pero su mirada cerúlea denotaba un temor, que hasta entonces solo había visto en las personas mayores.

Kai se ajustó sus gafas y anotó algo en su libreta, distraídamente.

—¿Por qué no?

La pequeña no contestó, ni lo miró.

—¿Se trata de tu amigo imaginario? ¿Es eso?

La niña asintió lentamente, después de dudar un poco.

—Estoy seguro de que a él no le molestaría que hicieras nuevos amigos.

—Sí le molesta —la vocecita de Elsa era apenas un susurro—, no le gusta que juegue con otros.

—¿No?

—Se pone celoso.

—¿De verdad? —Kai miró de nuevo los papeles de la carpeta que sostenía, un expediente con los datos de la pequeña y algunos dibujos que ella había hecho—, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Se enoja, hace rabietas, tira cosas… no me gusta hacerlo enojar. Me da miedo. Siempre lastima a los otros niños.

—Pero a ti no.

Elsa negó una vez más y después se removió con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué te trata tan diferente a los demás niños, Elsa?

—Dice que soy su única amiga y que no debo estar con nadie más. Hans odia a todo el mundo.

—¿Hans?

—Así se llama.

Kai dio un asentimiento y volvió a mirar el dibujo que había captado su atención. Un paisaje de trazos infantiles hecho con crayones, que mostraba la fachada del antiguo orfanato de Arendelle y a un chico de cabellos rojos y dos puntitos verdes por ojos. El uniforme era distinto al de los pupilos de la casa hogar y el niño, no sonreía.

—¿Qué más hace Hans, Elsa?

—Me dice cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas.

—¿Lo ves muy a menudo?

—Todo el tiempo.

—¿Está aquí ahora?

Elsa miró con cautela hacia cada rincón de la habitación y luego, negó con la cabeza.

El regordete hombre le hizo un par de preguntas más y luego, abandonó la habitación un momento, dejándole sus crayones para que siguiera dibujando.

Como psicólogo, no le extrañaba aquel comportamiento, pero algo le decía que tendría que investigar más a fondo para ayudar a la nena. Como todos sus compañeros, parecía muy afectada por los supuestos extraños sucesos que ocurrían en el orfanatorio, donde los niños afirmaban ver al fantasma de un chiquillo pelirrojo haciendo maldades.

Ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, había llegado a conocerlo tan a fondo como Elsa, que hacía un par de meses había llegado a la institución con su hermanita; tras la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico.

Las niñas estaban marcadas por la tragedia, especialmente la mayor.

—¿Y bien? —Gerda, la directora de la casa hogar se dirigió a él con la preocupación inscrita en sus ojos marrones— ¿De qué habló con la pequeña?

—Elsa ha sido muy escueta en sus respuestas, me temo que hará falta un buen número de sesiones para sacar conclusiones acertadas.

—¡La pobre criatura! Es tan introvertida, siempre parece asustada. Estoy realmente inquieta por su bienestar —dijo Gerda—, sus pesadillas han empeorado y nunca habla con los demás niños. Temo que su trauma empeore con el paso del tiempo.

—La ayudaremos —aseguró Kai, echando un último vistazo a los papeles antes de abordar el tema que más lo extrañaba—, ¿hay o habido algún niño aquí que se llame Hans?

Gerda palideció.

—Había, sí —respondió con un hilo de voz—. Hace veinte años. El chico llegó aquí cuando yo recién me incorporaba como educadora. Tenía hermanos, pero todos fueron a parar a distintas casas hogar al quedar huérfanos. Él era… —hizo una pausa, como pensando muy bien en lo que iba a decir—, no tendría porque hablar así de ningún chiquillo, pero él estaba realmente dañado; algo malo debió ocurrirle con esa familia suya. Hans trataba con mucha hostilidad a sus compañeros, todos ellos le temían.

—Los niños pueden ser muy crueles.

Gerda negó con la cabeza.

—Este era más que cruel. Créame cuando le digo, que nunca he visto a un niño que fuera más malvado que Hans Westergaard. Había algo dentro de él que no tenía arreglo.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

El semblante pálido de la mujer pareció empeorar y por un instante, Kai temió que tendría que sostenerla para que no perdiera la compostura.

—Se mató al caer del tejado. Siempre subía allí para retar a los cuidadores, con él no valían las órdenes ni las amenazas —Gerda cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si recordara algo sumamente escalofriante—. Fue un accidente espantoso, realmente espantoso… pobre chico.

Kai reacomodó sus papeles, incómodo.

—Volveré mañana para tener otra sesión con la pequeña.

En la habitación, Elsa se concentraba en hacer un nuevo dibujo. Aquello era lo único que la distraía del resto de los niños y su obligada soledad. Una serie de pasos y la puerta abriéndose la asustaron.

Frente a ella, un chico de cabellos colorados sonrió. Tenía diez años y un uniforme viejo que mostraba el mismo escudo del orfanato. Su bien parecido rostro era amable en ese momento.

—Salgamos a jugar afuera, Elsa.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. El niño adquirió un semblante amenazador.

—Si no vienes conmigo, volveré a empujar a tu hermana por las escaleras. Esta vez más alto. ¡Ya sabes que me tienes que obedecer!

Elsa se puso de pie de inmediato y muy tensa, tomó la mano que Hans le ofrecía para salir de allí. Tenía tanto miedo por su hermanita, ya era bastante malo tener que ignorarla por culpa de él.

Al principio, se había alegrado bastante de conocerlo. Las primeras noches en la casa hogar habían sido duras y no podía parar de llorar. Pero Hans la había consolado y habían jugado juntos. Él era un chico mayor, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido segura.

Pero luego, sus juegos habían dejado de gustarle. Hans era muy malo y cuando algo le disgustaba, las cosas se ponían feas.

Hablaba mal de los otros niños y les hacía crueles travesuras, que a todos ellos espantaban. La única que salía bien librada era ella, pues por alguna razón, Elsa le gustaba al chiquillo.

Lo que había iniciado como una inocente amistad, se había convertido en una pesadilla.

—Eres mi única amiga, Elsa. Nunca me voy a separar de ti —la aludida sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Con cautela, se volvió hacia los ojos de jade que le sonreían con cierta malicia.

—¿Sabes? Si una nueva familia nos adoptará a mi hermana y a mí… creo que nunca más volveríamos a vernos.

—No, eso no pasará —afirmó Hans y entonces apretó su pequeña mano—. Vamos al tejado. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¿Me extrañaban, panquecitos? :3 Yo sé que sí.

Con esta diminuta historia doy comienzo al Helsaween 2016, una saludable tradición a la que todos deberían estarse uniendo ya mismo. e.e Toda una semana para disfrutar con pequeños momentos de temática halloweenesca, y que por supuesto, tienen de protagonistas a nuestros pajarillos Helsa. ¿Qué más pueden pedir?

¿Qué opinan de esta tétrica aventura? Mañana les traeré algo menos espeluznante, ¡no olviden dejarme sus sensuales comentarios! ;)


	2. Día 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no son míos, sino del gran señor ratón, que es casi tan maligno como este compendio de pequeñas historias. :)**

.

Halloween es una fecha ideal para disfrazarse pero entre toda la diversión, hay sentimientos que quisieran salir a la luz.

.

Día 2

Prompt: Sentimiento agridulce

Género: Friendship

Palabras: 1397

Rating: K+

* * *

 **Sentimientos ocultos**

* * *

—Dios mío Hans, el vestido está precioso —la joven rubia se miró al espejo con embeleso y dio una vuelta, permitiendo que la larga falda de su traje blanco de mangas cortas y ceñido en la cintura, al más puro estilo de la época victoriana, se abriera como el de una bailarina en torno a ella—, realmente parece sacado de "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Es increíble que hayas encontrado estos disfraces por Internet. Deben haberte costado una fortuna.

—¿Y desde cuándo eso ha sido un impedimento, copito? —sentado en la cama de dosel blanco y edredón azul, el pelirrojo sonrió arrogantemente.

Sus ojos verdes no se despegaban de la figura de Elsa, demasiado ocupada mirándose a sí misma como para darse cuenta.

—Pero no es justo, dijimos que los compraríamos juntos y a partes iguales. No me gusta que gastes tu dinero así —la chica hizo un puchero y se volvió a él—, me siento mal.

—No es mi dinero, sino de mis padres y para algo tiene que servir, desde que piensan que eso es suficiente para compensar su ausencia en casa, con tantos hijos malcriados —Hans habló con ironía—, además, ya lo gasté. No me reniegues más, Els.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo al espejo.

—Al menos deberías dejarme que te invite algo. Deja que compre la cerveza para esta noche.

—Ni pensarlo, ¿qué clase de pareja sería dejando que gastaras un centavo? Y de todas formas, ya mandé también a ese vago de Eugene a la licorería para que se hiciera cargo. Tiene identificación falsa.

Elsa rió por lo bajo y acomodó uno de los rizos que se desprendían a propósito de su moño, adornado con pequeñas flores blancas.

—Míranos nada más —comentó, señalándolos a ambos y reparando en el disfraz del bermejo, compuesto por pantalones ajustados, saco largo de época y botas de montar—, nos parecemos mucho al señor Darcy y a Elizabeth. Estás guapísimo con ese traje —se acercó a él con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos azules—, las chicas no te van a quitar la vista de encima esta noche.

" _Ellas no, pero tú sí"._ Hans volvió a sonreír de manera torcida, intentando disimular sus pensamientos.

Todos los años, desde habían entrado a preparatoria, asistían como pareja al baile de disfraces que Anna daba en su casa por Halloween. Los mejores amigos desde la infancia. La clase entera y hasta los profesores cuchicheaban sobre verlos salir juntos, pues nadie dejaba de opinar que serían la pareja ideal. Ambos eran apuestos, refinados y representantes de aula. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero al parecer Elsa no pensaba igual.

—¿Crees que a Tadashi le guste mi disfraz? —Hans apretó los dientes ante la mención del asiático que lideraba el club de ciencias en la escuela, y por el que su amiga estaba colada.

Elsa podía tener a cualquier chico de la preparatoria a sus pies, cualquiera. Pero no, había ido a fijarse en ese insufrible freak de la robótica.

Eso le rompía las bolas.

—¿Qué importa? Joder.

—Sí importa. Hans, ya sabes que él me gusta. Cuando lleguemos a la fiesta, no hay que estar tan juntos o lo va a malinterpretar.

El pelirrojo refunfuñó.

Idun, la madre de Elsa, se asomó a la habitación de su hija sonriente y con su iPhone en mano.

—¡Pero que guapos están los dos! Si parecen un par de príncipes —alagó, haciendo que la muchacha se ruborizara y que el pelirrojo esbozara una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿Una foto?

Elsa se sentó en la cama al lado de su amigo y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, mirando sonriente al smartphone de la castaña. Conteniendo su sorpresa y el vuelco que había dado su corazón, Hans le rodeó los hombros y poso para la fotografía.

Idun apretó un botón y luego observó la imagen en su celular.

—Oh, quedo tan perfecta. Son tan fotogénicos. Hijita, yo no sé porque pierdes tanto el tiempo en vez de salir en serio con Hans, ¡ya no hay chicos como él!

—¡Mamá! —Elsa miró ceñuda y colorada a su progenitora— ¡Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo!

Siempre la avergonzaba con el tema. ¿Es que no entendía que eran amigos?

—No te preocupes, Idun. Ya conseguirá que me diga que sí —bromeó el cobrizo con malicia, haciendo a la platinada rodar los ojos.

—Pues más vale que sea pronto, me pondré celosa si alguien más te tiene de yerno —devolvió la mujer sin vergüenza—. Ahora váyanse o llegarán tarde. La traes temprano de vuelta, Hans. ¡Y no vayan a beber!

Elsa suspiró pesadamente y tomó de la mano al cobrizo para huir, literalmente de ahí.

—¡Dios! ¡Mamá es tan fastidiosa a veces!

Como de costumbre, cuando llegaron a casa de Anna, esta estaba a reventar de jóvenes bebiendo y bailando, enfundados en sus respectivos disfraces. Distinguieron a la pelirroja muy contenta de la vida, caracterizada como Poison Ivy y embriagándose sin control en el medio de una multitud que la animaba; ignorando por completo las advertencias de Kristoff, disfrazado de Thor a su lado, para que parara.

—Un día ese maldito gnomo de jardín va a morirse de un coma etílico —dijo Hans con una ceja alzada.

Elsa estaba demasiado concentrada buscando con la mirada a alguien, como para ponerle atención. Sus preciosas pupilas de zafiro se detuvieron en la alta figura de un muchacho de cabello negro, vestido de soldado galáctico, antes de guiñarle un ojo a su acompañante e ir detrás de él.

Hans tomó una cerveza y bebió un largo trago. Sería una noche muy larga.

Un rato después el colorado se encontraba en la planta alta, sosteniendo a una inconsolable Elsa entre sus brazos. El frágil cuerpo de la jovencita se estremecía con cada sollozo que daba.

—Ya, ya Els —Hans le acarició la espalda con paciencia—, no es para tanto.

—¡Es que no entiendo como pudo besarla enfrente de mí! A esa… esa… jirafa empollona —Elsa hizo una mueca de desdén y sollozó nuevamente—, ¡¿qué es lo que le ve?! ¡Ni siquiera se viste bien! Y se pasa el tiempo en el laboratorio… haciendo sus estúpidos experimentos…

—Pues claro que la prefiere a ella. Es un nerd y los nerds salen con otros nerds, justo como lo es esa Honey. No puedes hacer nada para remediarlo, copo de nieve.

Aquello solo empeoró la situación, haciéndola llorar con más fuerza.

—Shhh, shhh —el pelirrojo volvió a tranquilizarla.

—No soy lo bastante bonita para él, es eso.

—¿Qué dices? Eres muy bonita…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un chico de cabello castaño y completamente ebrio, vestido como Jack Sparrow.

—¡Hey! ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto el diario de Anna por aquí? Punzie me dijo que me iba a recompensar muy bien si lo robaba para ella, si saben a lo que me refiero… —balbuceó, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Lárgate, Eugene —espetó Hans, mirándolo de forma asesina por encima de su hombro.

—Oh, oh, entiendo —el aludido sonrió de manera estúpida y pervertida—, ustedes están en lo suyo. ¡Chicos sucios! La profecía al fin se ha cumplido…

El bermejo tomó un oso de peluche de la cama con un infantil edredón rosa, y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia Eugene, que alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes.

Elsa tomó de nuevo el pañuelo que le había ofrecido minutos antes y se secó las lágrimas, que a esas alturas habían dejado unos surcos oscuros en su rostro. Debía haber usado máscara a prueba de agua.

—Mierda, estoy hecha un espanto.

—Hey, eso no es verdad. Relájate, Els —Hans la apretó en otro abrazo—. Eres la chica más atractiva de la escuela, ninguno de esos nerds te llega a la suela de los zapatos.

Elsa esbozó una dulce sonrisa y recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Tú siempre sabes que decir. ¿Qué haría sin un amigo como tú?

—Para eso estamos.

—No sé porque ninguna de esas chicas con las que sales te toma en serio. Serías el novio ideal de cualquier mujer.

—Yo tampoco las tomó en serio, Els. El noviazgo no es para mí.

Hans se esforzó por sonreír cínicamente y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio, la blonda relajándose poco a poco y él, con la amarga sensación de que nunca conseguiría algo más que su amistad.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Segundo día del Helsaween, calabacitas y hoy tuvimos algo más tierno que ayer. x3 Siempre pongo peleas entre nuestra parejita, pero muchas veces he querido ver también como se llevarían si fueran mejores amigos. Admito que es una posibilidad muy interesante, y más si cierto pelirrojo siente un amor no correspondido. 7u7 Tampoco pude dejar pasar la referencia a Jane Austen, ¡Hans y Elsa se verían tan perfectos como Darcy y Elizabeth! Aunque él no es precisamente un caballero como este último, pero no cuesta nada imaginarlo con la vestimenta. xD Ah sí, sería muy, muy sexy.

 _Nina_ : Cielos, este, pues yo creo que tendré que hacer ese prompt en mi otro compendio de historias cortas, a ver que se me ocurre. Muchas gracias por leer. ;)

Nos vemos mañana con una historia muy romántica, (creo yo, si es que las musas no cambian de opinión). :D


	3. Día 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no son míos, sino del gran señor ratón, que es casi tan maligno como este compendio de pequeñas historias. :)**

.

Su encuentro se había dado de la manera más inesperada, pero ella no sospechaba que estaba destinado a durar toda una eternidad.

.

Día 3

Prompt: Sonata de luz de luna

Género: Romance

Palabras: 1609

Rating: T

* * *

 **Concierto para dos**

* * *

El telón se cerró sobre el escenario, ocultando a la pareja de músicos prodigio de la vista extasiada del público, que no hacía más que aplaudir y lanzar exclamaciones emocionadas. Los tiempos cambiaban demasiado deprisa pero si había algo que no variaba, era el maravilloso efecto que la música tenía en las personas. Elsa nunca dejaba de maravillarse por ello.

Era una cálida noche en París y la ópera de la ciudad les había dado una cálida bienvenida. Cuando pensaba en la vida refinada y llena de lujos que llevaba gracias a su maestro, casi no cabía en sí de gratitud.

Su mirada cerúlea observó por encima del elegante piano de cola dispuesto en escena, encontrándose con dos pupilas esmeraldas.

Desde su lugar, Hans le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida y arrogante que aún después de años, seguía siendo capaz de hacerla estremecer y acelerar los latidos de su corazón. En contra de lo que fuera, él era el hombre de su vida.

—Has estado magnífica esta noche, mi ángel —el pelirrojo le tomó la mano con la que no sostenía su costoso violín y la llevó hasta sus labios—, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Elsa.

—Hemos tenido tiempo de sobra para ensayar —se excusó ella, manteniendo un semblante tranquilo contrario al rubor de sus mejillas—, no deberías estar tan impresionado cuando has sido tú quien me ha instruido todos estos años. A estas alturas, podría estar tocando en las calles sin nadie que quisiese escucharme, de no ser por su generosidad.

—Concédete un poco más de crédito a ti misma, querida. La modestia excesiva no es ninguna virtud —Hans le colocó la mano en su brazo para salir juntos por la parte trasera del escenario.

El carruaje los aguardaba a la salida del teatro, listo para conducirlos a la residencia del músico, a través de las empedradas calles de París. Un viento frío soplaba por ellas.

Hans tomó un chal bordado que reposaba en el asiento y lo colocó sobre los hombros de la rubia, sentada a su lado. Su verde mirar no se despegó de ella ni por un instante, y Elsa ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a eso como para sentirse cohibida.

En realidad, le reconfortaba la constante vigilancia de su maestro, aunque no lo expresara en voz alta.

Hans Westergaard era uno de los más reputados músicos de la capital francesa y la persona a quien le debía todo. ¿Quién iba a decir que alguien como él, iba a darle asilo en su hogar a una chiquilla que no tenía a donde ir y a convertirla en una estrella en ciernes?

Cuando Elsa había llegado a la ciudad, no era más que una niña que solo contaba con su viejo violín y poquísimas pertenencias. Su madre y su hermana habían fallecido en el campo, como consecuencia de un brote de cólera y de su padre no sabía nada. La única manera de sobrevivir, había sido hacer aquel largo viaje lleno de penurias, a fin de procurarse algún dinero tocando de forma ambulante; quizá encontrar un trabajo humilde en alguna posada.

Pero entonces, aquel joven de rostro amable y modales encantadores se había detenido a escucharla, y le había ofrecido su protección, comprometiéndose a enseñarle a tocar el corazón de los demás a través de sus melodías. Le había abierto las puertas de su casa, la había vestido y alimentado, le había enseñado todo cuanto sabía para hacer de ella una profesional.

Claro estaba que la gente hablaba, ¿qué iba a hacer una jovencita que no era nadie como ella, metida en casa de un hombre solitario? No eran pocos quienes pensaban que tal acto de caridad ocultaba otro tipo de interés. La clase de interés que suscitaba situaciones escandalosas.

Pero ellos podían murmurar porque en lo que a Elsa respectaba, no había nadie más generoso y honorable que su querido maestro.

El mismo que parecía no envejecer, aunque transcurriera el tiempo. Ya habían pasado algunos años y Hans seguía luciendo como el mismo prodigio de veintitrés años, que se había apiadado de ella.

Le debía tanto…

De vuelta en la mansión, la joven dejó su instrumento en el pedestal apropiado y tomó un largo baño. Cuando la doncella le anunció que la cena estaba lista, se perfumó con esmero y se puso una camisa para dormir y una bata de color azul oscuro, que resaltaba la palidez de su piel.

Los alimentos fueron dispuestos en la mesa para dos que estaba en el amplio dormitorio del pelirrojo, donde siempre cenaban juntos.

La mirada de jade del cobrizo parecía acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo que su camisón dejaba al descubierto, desde el inocente escote hasta su cuello de cisne y sus muñecas.

—¿Cuánto hace que vives aquí conmigo, Elsa?

—Son cinco años ya —la muchacha tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino con delicadeza y sonrió—, desde que tenía dieciséis años. Recuerdo el día en que llegué aquí con absoluta claridad. Fue tan maravilloso.

—Nos cambió la vida a ambos —los ojos de Hans tenían un semblante oscuro y calculador—. Realmente, no sabría que hacer si decidieras abandonarme un día.

—¡Oh, jamás haría tal cosa! —Elsa alargó una de sus delicadas manos y la puso sobre una de las de él— Nunca me alejaría de ti. Te debo todo lo que soy ahora. Y eres mi única familia.

—¿De verdad? —el bermejo la miró intensamente— Sería apropiado aventurar que en tal caso, estarías dispuesta a hacer algo por mí.

—Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz —afirmó ella con determinación.

—A estas alturas, no puedo desear ya nada que no haya obtenido o me haga sentir indiferente. Me conoces bien, Elsa. La fama y la riqueza son muy poca cosa cuando has probado todo lo que tienen que dar, tú aún eres muy joven como para darte cuenta de ello, pero terminarás haciéndolo tarde o temprano —Hans se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta un ventanal—, sin embargo, hay otra cosa a la que nunca podría acostumbrarme, ni aunque viviera eternamente. He estado solo por demasiado tiempo.

—Pero tú no estás solo en absoluto, cuentas para siempre con mi lealtad incondicional.

—¿Podrías jurármelo a pesar de cualquier cosa?

—Lo juro.

Hans sonrió, con esa mueca ladina y astuta que a veces la hacía desconfiar, pero que nunca dejaba de fascinarla.

—Ven aquí, Elsa.

Como una autómata, la blonda se puso en pie y fue obedientemente hacia él. Las manos del pelirrojo le acunaron el rostro, retirando un par de rizos que escapaban de su moño, de sus mejillas.

—Te escogí por una razón, Elsa —la muchacha cerró los ojos cuando los cálidos labios de su maestro se posaron en los suyos, rozándolos ligeramente y descendiendo por su cuello. Había soñado tanto con ese momento—. No puedo estar solo. Nunca más quiero sentirme así. Es hora de que conozcas una parte de mí que a nadie he desvelado jamás.

La mordida llegó sin previo aviso, dos colmillos lacerando su cuello y hundiéndola en una espiral de horror que duró interminables segundos. Por un instante le pareció que su corazón se detenía y entonces, se fue hundiendo en un violento sopor que hizo que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro…

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba siendo sostenida por los brazos de Hans, quien la miraba con consternación. Su rostro lucía preocupado y más pálido de lo que había visto nunca.

Elsa parpadeó débilmente. De pronto sentía que las piernas no la podían sostener pero su tacto y su oído, parecían más despiertos que nunca. Escuchaba con claridad el correr de la sangre en el cuerpo de su compañero. Y sentía sed. Mucha sed.

Él emitió una exclamación de alivio y la oprimió contra sí. Sus labios estaban húmedos y manchados.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Tú…? —la voz de la rubia salió entrecortada y Hans la recostó en la cama, mordiendo su propia muñeca para hacer una incisión.

—No sufras más, amor mío. Pronto estaremos unidos.

No lo pensó ni un momento, cuando él le acercó la muñeca. Elsa se prendió a ella como si la vida se le fuese en ello y bebió ávidamente, sintiendo despertar un ansia que solo la sangre podía calmar. A partir de ese momento no volvería a ser la misma.

—¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta? —la joven miró a Hans desde su sitio en la cama, completamente repuesta de la transformación.

Su piel de porcelana había adquirido una apariencia aún más inmaculada y sus ojos brillaban de modo misterioso.

—La discreción es una mis virtudes —el cobrizo sirvió una copa de vino y bebió de la misma, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

—¿Por qué? —la platinada lo miró, conmocionada, más no molesta.

Nunca había mentido al decir que podría hacer cualquier cosa por él.

—Porque no puedo dejarte ir, Elsa. No puedo concebir una existencia sin ti, a pesar de que estoy condenado a llevarla sin descanso. Antes de conocerte, la vida se había convertido en una carga sin sentido de la que no había salida alguna. Hasta que te encontré.

Los ojos de la aludida se llenaron de un inmenso amor hacia su maestro. No importaba su naturaleza, ella nunca dejaría de amarlo. Y estarían juntos eternamente.

No tuvo ningún reparo en ir a su encuentro y besarle con intensidad.

—Toca algo para mí, ángel. Ya sabes cuanto me gusta escucharte —Hans acarició uno de sus pómulos y la observó con adoración.

Sonriendo, Elsa tomó su instrumento, que había llevado con anterioridad, para tocar una melodía antes de darse las buenas noches como de costumbre.

De ahí en adelante, aquella pieza sería su preferida.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Tercer día con algo de vampiros, pero no de vampiros gay que brillan en el col y esas cosas, sino de vampiros más sensuales así como Hans. xD Ya en serio, no me convenció demasiado esta última historia, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Mañana se viene algo M, así que estense preparados. ;)


	4. Día 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no son míos, sino del gran señor ratón, que es casi tan maligno como este compendio de pequeñas historias. :)**

.

No tenía salvación. Aquel demonio de ojos verdes no se cansaba de poseer su cuerpo. Y no descansaría hasta apoderarse también de su alma.

.

Día 4

Prompt: Sagrado y profano

Género: Horror/Angst/Supernatural

Palabras: 913

Rating: M

* * *

 **El beso del demonio**

* * *

Él la puede ver desde las sombras. Hace demasiado tiempo que observa, que la acecha aprovechando esa delgada barrera que separa el mundo terrenal de su propio abismo. Su inocencia, la pureza que emana con cada una de sus oraciones, son como una fruta prohibida y tentadora. Todas las noches se da el gusto de probarla, lenta y sigilosamente.

Elsa no puede recurrir a nadie. Ha hecho un voto de silencio con el que habrá de irse a la tumba y eso, la está consumiendo lentamente.

Nadie sabe las razones que empujaron a una muchacha, hermosa y joven como lo es ella, a tomar los hábitos en ese modesto convento de la montaña del norte. Su largo cabello plateado no ha de mostrarse nunca más en público y sus labios no han de pronunciar una sola palabra. Así ha sido designado desde su consagración al creador. Pero hace mucho tiempo que el buen Dios se olvidó de su sierva, porque cada noche sus pesadillas se vuelven más reales.

Sueños en los que el pecado y el placer se convierten en uno solo, en los que parece que la sangre le hierve como el fuego de los infiernos y cada parte de su cuerpo lozano es mancillado por una presencia que la hace estremecer.

El demonio existe y su mirada tiene el mismo color del jade.

Todas las noches se arrodilla a un lado de su catre para encomendarse al cielo, rogando en silencio porque las visiones se terminen. Todas las noches es en vano.

Aún puede recordar con claridad la primera vez que la vio, mientras recorría invisible ese plano en el que habita la humanidad. Elsa recitaba sus oraciones matutinas en su humilde habitación del claustro, con la cabeza gacha y sus manos entrelazadas. Su pelo caía como una cascada sobre el camisón. Entonces procedió a desnudarse, exponiendo por breves segundos la piel de porcelana y los pechos firmes que por modestia, ni siquiera ella misma se detenía a mirar.

Aquella piel sería su perdición.

Él la adora apasionadamente, más de lo que ningún íncubo puede adorar a una mortal. Hay algo en ella que le resulta simplemente irresistible. La mirada tímida de sus ojos azules y esa permanente apariencia celestial que lo incitaba a corromperla con desesperación. El demonio profanando al ángel.

Ya se han apagado las luces y la joven yace en su lecho, temerosa e indefensa.

Su ceño se frunce y los labios le tiemblan en sueños. El corazón le late de puro terror al sentir como, una vez más, un cuerpo duro y de inconmensurable fuerza se materializa sobre ella, inmovilizándola por completo.

Por primera vez en años quiere gritar, pero no puede. Desea orar un Padre Nuestro pero se le ha olvidado por completo.

El demonio sonríe. Sus manos la acarician por debajo del camisón, accediendo a lugares cuya sola mención la hace sentirse sucia y arrancando gemidos de miedo y de gozo de su garganta. Elsa siente unos labios ardientes en torno a su boca y sus pechos, labios que queman de una manera deliciosa y oscura. El agarre de aquel ser en su cuerpo se identifica, sus uñas se clavan en su delicada carne.

Al amanecer, cuando la pesadilla haya terminado, ella notará las huellas de unos dedos monstruosos en sus hombros y muslos, y como cada mañana, volverá a orar y a sollozar en silencio, implorando porque aquello termine.

¿Por qué el buen señor tiene que someterla a pruebas tan difíciles?

La muchacha siente como un cosquilleo se apodera de su vientre y sus piernas se separan, sin voluntad alguna. Un dolor penetrante se dispara cuando siente algo cálido y rígido en su interior, inundándola por completo, más solo es momentáneo. La criatura encima de ella se mueve con vigor, obligándola a arquear sus caderas y entonces la fricción se convierte en placer.

Un obsceno, oscuro placer.

—Mi dulce, dulce Elsa —la voz que le habla es suave como el terciopelo, seductora y lúgubre a la vez—, eres mi más perverso deseo…

Aquellas palabras le hielan la sangre. Sabe bien que su alma está en juego pero la carne es tan débil y esa lengua que recorre su cuerpo es tan tentadora. La incita a pensar en cosas que traicionan su moral.

Las estocadas se vuelven más firmes y ahora, ella no puede contener un grito de placer.

" _Oh padre mío, perdóname… perdóname"_ , quiere pronunciar, internamente horrorizada por su pecado. El cielo sabe que ha tratado de ser fuerte, pero nunca lo ha sido.

Una mano firme acaricia su mejilla y atrae su rostro hacia aquellos labios, abrasadores como el fuego de los infiernos. En su pesadilla, la pobre chica alcanza a distinguir el destello de unos ojos esmeraldas y una mata de cabello rojo. El ser tuerce sus labios en una malvada sonrisa.

Es curioso. Siempre decían que el demonio se presentaba bajo formas atractivas, pero aquella realmente parece casi humana y para que negarlo, también es hermosa.

Elsa vuelve a gemir cuando otra mano presiona su intimidad, sin piedad alguna.

Ya está perdida y él lo sabe. Es cuestión de tiempo para que no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma sean suyos. Y entonces nada podrá apartar a aquella mortal de ojos como el cielo de su lado.

Después de todo, tenía una eternidad por delante para terminar de corromperla y él sabe mejor que nadie cuan inmortal es el alma.

En especial una tan pura como la de ella.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Desde que hice el prompt de súcubo en los 30 días, tenía pendiente hacer la versión contraria, con Hans como un maligno incubo que acecha a copo de nieve. Él es tan perverso. 7u7 ¿O ustedes qué piensan? ;D

PD. Tengo pendiente devolver todos sus reviews, pero ya saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios. ¡Tengan una feliz semana!


	5. Día 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no son míos, sino del gran señor ratón, que es casi tan maligno como este compendio de pequeñas historias. :)**

.

La noche de brujas no era su festividad favorita, sin embargo, traía con ella muchas más sorpresas de las que se imaginaba.

.

Día 5

Prompt: Linternas y fantasmas

Género: Friendship/Romance

Palabras: 1535

Rating: K+

* * *

 **Temporada de cambios**

* * *

—¡Elsa! Cariño, no te alejes tanto —la pequeña de ocho años escuchó como su madre le hablaba, mientras recorría aquel enorme cultivo de calabazas.

Idun acababa de bajar de la camioneta de su esposo, sosteniendo a su hija menor en brazos. Era víspera de Noche de Brujas y habían acudido a la granja Westergaard a elegir unas cuantas y jugosas calabazas. Las mismas les servirían para elaborar las tradicionales linternas de la temporada y después, la castaña mujer hornearía unos cuantos pasteles con la pulpa.

Elsa no podía esperar. Aunque le asustaban un poco los disfraces de Halloween, las linternas le gustaban y comer calabaza también. Nadie cocinaba como su mamá.

—Ahora cariño, hazme un favor y ve a buscar la calabaza más grande y redonda que puedas encontrar —le dijo su padre, alcanzándola con una sonrisa—, tu madre y yo estaremos por aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa a Adgar y asintió, antes de salir corriendo para cumplir con su encargo.

Todas las calabazas se veían bastante bien, pero era difícil encontrar una que destacara entre las demás. Naranjas y amarillas, medianas y pequeñas, ninguna parecía ser lo bastante buena… y entonces, los ojos de la platinada se posaron en una de considerable tamaño, iluminándose sus pupilas al instante.

—¡Oh! —exclamó fascinada, yendo hasta el vegetal y observándolo con entusiasmo— ¡La he encontrado! ¡Papá, papá! ¡La he encontrado! ¡La he encontrado!

Captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y dejando de gritar, volteó la cabeza justo para ver como algo blanco salía detrás de una valla y saltaba hacia ella, emitiendo un sonido tenebroso. Elsa gritó de nuevo, esta vez de terror y cayó de espaldas al suelo por la impresión. ¡Creía que no había fantasmas en ese lugar!

Una risa burlona la hizo abrir los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados de puro miedo y fijarlos en la aparición frente a sí, la cual no era más que un chiquillo vistiendo una sábana blanca.

Esta fue apartada por dos manos infantiles para revelar el rostro de un chico de diez años, pelirrojo y sonriente. Sus ojos de jade la miraban con socarronería.

—¡Ja! ¡Debiste ver tu cara, niñita!

Elsa parpadeó con impresión y luego se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza y enfado. El odioso niño no dejaba de reírse y ella solo pudo inflar sus pálidas mejillas de rabia.

Por eso odiaba noche de brujas.

—¡Hans! —un muchacho pelirrojo que no tendría más de quince o dieciséis años apareció al lado del mencionado, mirándolo con reprobación— ¿Qué te dijo papá de ir por allí gastándole bromas a la gente? ¡Nunca aprendes, mocoso!

Hans frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano mayor con fastidio.

—¡Déjame en paz, Lars! ¡No eres mi jefe!

El adolescente negó con la cabeza y le extendió una mano a la pequeña rubia.

—Ven, disculpa a mi hermanito, a veces es un poco intenso —la ayudó a ponerse en pie y sonrió amablemente. Elsa asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión muy seria en su delicado rostro—, ¿quieres esa calabaza? —la niña volvió a asentir, esta vez de manera más entusiasta— Buena elección, la llevaré por ti —ágilmente, lo vio agacharse y cargar la calabaza con poco esfuerzo.

Por encima de la espalda encorvada de su hermano mayor, Elsa captó la mirada esmeralda del bullicioso fantasma que la había sorprendido, observándola con arrogancia. La chiquilla le sacó la lengua en un arranque infantil y entonces Hans la fulminó con la mirada.

Era por eso que no le gustaban las niñas. Se quejaban de todo.

Aquella no sería la primera vez que se encontraran el uno con el otro. Cada temporada de otoño, al llegar las festividades de Halloween, la visita al rancho de los Westergaard era una parada obligatoria. Sus padres amaban las calabazas que cultivaban allí y ella misma no podía negar que también le encantaban.

Así como también le encantaba mirar el follaje pardo de los árboles, la recolección de manzanas en los alrededores y la hermosa paleta de colores anaranjados, rojizos, amarillos, marrones y verdes que se mezclaba en el exterior del lugar.

Elsa bajó de la camioneta que antaño manejara su padre y cruzó la entrada principal de la granja. A sus dieciséis años, había sido un reto obtener la licencia de manejo, pero hacer aquel viaje a las afueras de la ciudad bien lo valía. Ya quería ver la cara de felicidad de Anna cuando llegara con el vehículo cargado de calabazas e hicieran linternas.

Su mirada azul se posó en la figura masculina que trabajaba en el huerto, a pocos metros de ella. Las anchas espaldas, las esbeltas pero fuertes caderas y las piernas largas, eran resaltadas por la camisa a cuadros y los pantalones ligeramente ajustados que llevaba puestas; y la piel de color durazno, bronceada por el sol, mostraba unas cuantas pecas debajo de una breve capa de sudor.

Había cosas que no cambiaban pero otras sí que lo hacían para mejor. El detestable hijo menor de la familia Westergaard se había convertido en un muchacho fuerte y apuesto. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente para alimentar su ya sobrada arrogancia.

Hans debió sentir su presencia, puesto que levantó la mirada y dejó a un lado el azadón que sostenía para sonreírle.

—Bueno, pero si no es otra que Elsa Arendelle. Me preguntaba cuanto más tardarías en aparecerte por aquí. ¿Vienes sola?

Elsa asintió.

—Mi hermana está ansiosa por hacer una linterna y mamá va a cocinar su pastel de calabaza. En casa se vuelven locos por el Halloween.

Hans ensanchó su sonrisa torcida y señaló la parcela llena de calabazas a sus pies.

—Como si no lo supiera de sobra, esa hermana tuya es un desastre —el cobrizo ignoró la mirada fría que la platinada le dirigió y se apoyó sobre la cerca—. Entonces, adelante Su Majestad. Estoy para servirle —hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, quitándose el sombrero que usaba para protegerse del sol y colocándolo en su pecho.

—Eres odioso —dijo Elsa con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de ponerse a analizar los vegetales—. Para empezar, quiero esa —apuntó una enorme y jugosa calabaza en la tierra.

Lo vio inclinarse para cargar la hortaliza e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, fijándose en el modo en el que los músculos de su espalda y sus brazos se tensaban, y en la fuerza con la que levantaban la calabaza. Sí, por más que odiara admitirlo, el trabajo duro de la granja había hecho maravillas en el chiquillo malcriado que solía molestarla cada vez que acudía hasta allí.

Con disimulo, lo acompañó hasta la camioneta para que pudiera colocarla en la parte trasera. Sus padres le habían encargado una buena dotación de calabazas y otras verduras, por lo que tendrían que dar varias vueltas.

Cuando Hans hubo terminado de poner el último de los alimentos en su vehículo, Elsa cerró la caja de la camioneta y lo miró limpiarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso del brazo, cubierto por un vello rojizo y no demasiado notorio. Era increíble la carga de energía masculina que podía desprender con tan simples acciones.

Sus pupilas verdosas la observaron de nuevo, esta vez con un deje de admiración.

—Hoy estás preciosa, ¿sabes?

Esta vez, fue Elsa quien sonrió con engreimiento, sus ojos de zafiro brillando traviesamente bajo el sol de otoño.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió, batiendo discretamente sus pestañas.

—No me hagas hablar de más, tramposa —Hans tomó un mechón rubio de su cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja suevamente. Luego acunó una de sus mejillas y acarició levemente su labio inferior con el pulgar—, ¿te veré esta noche, gatita?

—¿Esta noche? —Elsa cerró los ojos momentáneamente, disfrutando de la caricia.

—La fiesta de Kristoff, no lo has olvidado ¿o sí? Ese oxigenado lleva semanas rompiéndome las bolas para que vaya con alguien. Si no me aparezco por allí, no me dejará en paz —el bermejo la tomó sorpresivamente la cintura y la acercó a él—, quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia.

—Kristoff haciendo fiestas es tan extraño, como tú queriendo aceptar un compromiso delante de todos —la muchacha rió cuando se vio levantada del suelo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y la cintura con sus delgadas piernas—. Tendrás que convencerme de ir. Aún ni siquiera estoy segura de seguir saliendo contigo. ¡No se me olvida como te gustaba asustarme cada vez que venía aquí!

—Eres terrible —Hans la besó de manera profunda, metiendo su lengua entre los labios de la joven, que se movían al compás de los suyos.

La dejó delicadamente en el suelo y le abrió la puerta de la camioneta para que pudiera subir. Elsa puso el motor en marcha y él se asomó por la ventana abierta.

—Esta noche —repitió—. Prepárate para las caras de sorpresa.

—No puedo esperar —Elsa le sonrió de modo travieso y lo besó castamente en la boca, para ponerse en marcha hacia su hogar.

¿Quién le habría dicho que un buen día terminaría colada por ese mismo niño adepto a los fantasmas, al que le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible? Las vueltas que daba la vida.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Feliz noche de brujas, amigos! Tenía que escribir algo melosito para satisfacer la falta de azúcar Helsa. Saben que amo ver pelear a estos dos, pero también me gusta que se quieran con todo su ser. :3 Y es que son terribles cuando se juntan, jojojo.

En fin, ¿qué planes tienen para esta noche? Yo miraré películas de terror, si es que soporto soporto quedarme despierta después de medianoche. La tía Frozen no es la misma de antes criaturas, cada vez necesita acostarse más temprano. D:

 _Voodoo Happy_ : ¿Cómo que con sobrepeso? ¿Le entraste a los dulces antes de noche de brujas? ¡Golosilla! :D No, ya en serio, todavía hay historias Helsa por escribir y leer, solo que el tiempo escasea. xD Pero sí, tengo algunas ideas, por lo pronto está esto del Helsaween y planeo terminar también con mi compendio de "Nieve, chocolate y margaritas", en el que también hay Kristanna. ¿Qué te digo? ¡Yo amo al Hans malo! D: Pero a ese tipo de Hans malévolo que también lo haría todo por Elsa, con su retorcida forma de amar. LOL Aunque claro que tampoco le hago feo a lo cursi, como en esta historia. Y sí, ¿quién no ama a Eugene? xD Veremos más de él próximamente.

¡Pásenla bien! Y recuerden portarse mal. :D


	6. Día 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no son míos, sino del gran señor ratón, que es casi tan maligno como este compendio de pequeñas historias. :)**

.

Había cometido el error más grave de su vida, al extinguir la de ella. Pero ni siquiera la muerte sería capaz de separarlos.

.

Día 6

Prompt: Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Género: Tragedy/Horror

Palabras: 817

Rating: T

* * *

 **Inmortal**

* * *

Que hermosa se veía Elsa cuando estaba dormida. Sus negras y espesas pestañas contrastaban con la palidez de su piel y bajo sus párpados, podía adivinarse la sombra de un par de ojeras violáceas, que lejos de desfavorecerla acentuaban aún más belleza, etérea como la de un ángel. Su ángel.

Hans la contempló de manera febril y retiró un mechón de su cabello rubio de su rostro. Estaba helada como el hielo. Saber que no iba a despertar y a brindarle esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba cada una de sus mañanas, le dolía profundamente.

Por eso haría como si nunca se hubiera ido. Como si aún permaneciera a su lado, en cuerpo y alma.

El barón pelirrojo tomó otro sorbo de la botella de whisky que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Sus ojos verdes no se habían apartado ni por un segundo de su amada esposa, tendida delicadamente en la cama de edredones de terciopelo. Aún fría e inerte, no dejaba de ser la criatura más bella a la que había conocido; y él la había marchitado para siempre.

—Te amo tanto, Elsa —balbuceó, aturdido por los efectos del alcohol, acariciando sus facciones y emitiendo un sollozo lastimero.

No había sido su intención en absoluto. Dios sabía cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto había luchado por hacerla feliz. Pero no soportaba compartirla con nadie más. Los celos lo habían cegado, había estallado al ver en su correspondencia aquella carta en la que un desconocido le declaraba sus sentimientos y una inmensa furia se había apoderado de él.

No quiso escuchar cuando Elsa había tratado de excusarse, asegurando su inocencia en aquel idilio que su mente se había fabricado. Estaba tan ofendido, tan dolido…

Aún se estremecía al recordar como la vida de la joven se le había escapado de entre las manos, cuando estas aferraron su delicado cuello con una fuerza descomunal. Como su frágil silueta había quedado inerte entre sus brazos y el horror que lo había invadido al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

No, no quería recordar… solo quería quedarse allí para siempre. Con ella.

Aún podía rememorar con total claridad, la fecha en la que se habían prometido fidelidad absoluta ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres. La capilla decorada con las rosas blancas que tanto le gustaban a Elsa, los votos que habían pronunciado… en la escasez y la prosperidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad… hasta que la muerte los apartara…

Ni la muerte misma podría acabar con la pasión que se guardaban entre ellos.

Un toquido a la puerta y la voz preocupada de uno de sus criados lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, notando el miedo que se había esparcido entre la servidumbre.

—¡Largo! —gritó furioso— ¡Márchense todos de aquí! ¡No se atrevan a cruzar esa puerta, no se atrevan!

No se la llevarían. Elsa no volvería a abrir sus bellos ojos jamás, pero nadie la apartaría de su lado. No dejaría que la encerraran en ese sitio oscuro del sepulcro familiar, donde ya reposaban todos sus ancestros.

Su preciosa muchacha era igual que una niña. Aún tenía demasiado miedo de la oscuridad.

—No permitiré que te pongan allí —musitó delirantemente, inclinándose y besando los pálidos labios—. Nunca me separaré de ti, Elsa. Nunca… amor mío…

El semblante de la joven era imperturbable.

Las horas pasaron y la habitación se encontró casi en penumbra. Un reloj lejano marcó la medianoche y la vela que ardía al lado del lecho de su amada, se desvaneció con una brisa fría y repentina.

Alertado por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, Hans levantó la cabeza del regazo inmóvil de su mujer.

Aquello que estaba mirando debía ser sin duda alguno, efecto de la embriaguez.

Los ojos azules de Elsa se abrieron, refulgiendo como un par de luceros en la oscuridad del dormitorio. Su mano, antes indolente y presa entre la suya, se movió aferrando los gruesos dedos que la sujetaban.

El corazón de su marido se puso a latir como loco de terror, pero también de alegría. Cuanto había deseado volver atrás el peor error que había cometido en su vida.

Si aquello era una pesadilla, no quería despertarse jamás…

Una macabra sonrisa se formó en los labios de la baronesa, mientras se enderezaba para quedar sentada en el borde de la cama, siempre tomando la mano del bermejo, cuyo rostro estaba desencajado, sintiendo miedo y anhelo a partes iguales.

—E-Elsa… Elsa… —la voz masculina era un susurro tembloroso y anonadado.

La aludida lo miraba fijamente, más sus pupilas eran dos zafiros vacíos y carentes del amor que le habían profesado alguna vez.

Lo último de lo que Hans fue consciente antes de sumirse en un sueño eterno, fue de como el bello rostro de su amada se transfiguraba en una mueca demoníaca y el abrazo helado que se cernió como una garra en torno a sí mismo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Elsa como muerto viviente es toda una badass. e.e No me gusta la tragedia calabacitas, pero cuando esta trama vino a mi cabeza no pude decir que no. ¿A ustedes que les pareció? :)

 _Guest_ : ¿Cómo que continúe con una revancha? No entendí mucho tu comentario. xD Pero de todas maneras, gracias por leer, espero que sigas disfrutando estas pequeñas historias. ;)

Mañana finalizamos esta hermosa semana Helsa del mal y les traeré algo muy especial para hacerlo. ¡No se lo pierdan! :D


	7. Día 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no son míos, sino del gran señor ratón, que es casi tan maligno como este compendio de pequeñas historias. :)**

.

Después de una sesión de espiritismo, aquella noche terminaría de manera muy inesperada para un par de amigos.

.

Día 7

Prompt: Libre

Género: Friendship/Romance/Supernatural

Palabras: 1672

Rating: T

* * *

 **Invocación**

* * *

En la habitación a oscuras, lo único que iluminaba al reducido grupo de personas sentadas alrededor de la tabla Ouija, eran las velas negras dispuestas en una mesa cercana. El dormitorio universitario era pequeño pero, siendo plena Noche de Brujas, estaba claro que había quienes no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo tenebroso y emocionante.

—Anna, esto es estúpido —dijo por centésima vez Kristoff, al ver como la pelirroja manipulaba el señalador del tablero y hablaba de manera misteriosa, casi susurrante.

—Shhh —lo acalló ella bruscamente—, ¿hay alguien en esta habitación con nosotros?

El señalador se movió hasta la palabra que marcaba SÍ y alguien dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada. En su lugar, Hans trató de permanecer impasible. No podía dejar que la enana supiera lo mucho que le incomodaba aquella sesión espiritista, o no lo dejaría de joder por meses.

Tantas bromas de Halloween de sus hermanos mayores lo habían marcado para mal.

—C-creo… creo que me tengo que ir… m-me acordé de un trabajo que no he e-entregado y… —la entrecortada vocecita de Rapunzel interrumpió la siguiente pregunta de la pelirroja, antes de que hiciera amago de ponerse de pie y retirarse.

A ella sí se le notaba asustada. A su lado, Mérida la sujetó de la manga de la blusa y la obligó a quedarse.

—Si estás entre nosotros, ¡manifiéstate! —exclamó Anna, obteniendo otro gemido asustado de la chica de largo cabello dorado.

—Anna, esto es tonto —al lado del cobrizo, Elsa le dirigió una mirada ceñuda a su mejor amiga—, termina de una vez. Quiero irme a repasar para el examen de mañana.

—¡Estoy tratando de comunicarme con los muertos!

—No va a pasar nada. Es una idea tonta e infantil —replicó la platinada sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

—Debimos salir a arrojarle huevos a los idiotas que se disfrazan, como siempre —agregó Kristoff resignado.

Hans cerró la mano en un puño, ocultando su propio nerviosismo. Nunca lo admitiría ante los demás, pero estaba muerto de miedo. Lo único que deseaba era acabar con esa tontería para retirarse a dormir con los auriculares puestos y una canción alegre que lo relajara.

Anna refunfuñó y volvió su atención a la Ouija.

—Estas personas de poca fe no quieren que sigamos hablando, ¿estás dispuesto a marcharte? —bajo la palma de la colorada, el señalador fue hasta la palabra NO— ¡Manifiéstate ahora!

Detrás del pequeño grupo de amigos, una pila de libros cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, sobresaltándolos a todos. Las luces comenzaron a prenderse y a apagarse. Rapunzel emitió un grito aterrorizado y se aferró a Mérida, ocultando la cabeza en su hombro y chillando de pánico.

—¡No! ¡No, no dejes que me lleve! ¡Nooo! —Mérida trató de zafarse con brusquedad del agarre de los brazos de la muchacha.

Junto a la puerta, un muchacho alto y de cabello castaño jugaba con el interruptor de luz, prendiéndola y apagándola intermitentemente. Una sonrisa socarrona bailaba en sus labios.

—Serás imbécil, Eugene —le espetó Kristoff desde su lugar.

—Je je je je, viejos, debieron ver sus caras. Estaban tan asustados —se burló el mencionado. Desde su sitio, Rapunzel le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento.

Anna se unió a las risas del pardo obteniendo miradas fulminantes del resto de sus amigos.

—¡Esta fue la mejor broma de Halloween del mundo, perras! —afirmó— No estaba comunicándome con ningún espíritu. Compré esta cosa en una juguetería online.

—No me digas —Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y le replicó con sarcasmo.

—Sabía que eras tú la que estaba moviendo esa cosa. Ya decía yo que era muy raro que este idiota no estuviera aquí, siempre hacen estas mierdas —se quejó Mérida—, anda, suéltame —se desprendió de Rapunzel—, no les doy una buena patada en el culo a los dos, solo porque ya quiero irme de aquí. Menuda sesión de tonterías.

—Oh vamos, Mérida, necesitas relajarte un poco más, amiga. Admite que fue gracioso.

—Será gracioso cuando te rompa las bolas, marica.

—¡Esta vez si te pasaste, Flynn! ¡Voy a pegarte con la sartén de nuevo!

Anna recogió el tablero descuidadamente del suelo y lo arrojó a una cómoda cercana, ante la mirada incómoda de Hans.

El pelirrojo carraspeó.

—¿No vas a… cerrar la sesión? —inquirió con desconfianza.

Anna esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—No… no me digas que tú si crees en estas cosas, Hans. Y yo que te creía más valiente.

El rostro del aludido se endureció.

—Bah, vete a la mierda, jodida enana.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora todos muevan esos culos fuera de mi habitación. Esta chica necesita dormir si quiere copiar bien en el examen de mañana, ¡hoy me divertí mucho con todos ustedes! ¡Gracias por venir!

Sus invitados se levantaron y salieron quejándose y lanzándole miradas poco amistosas a ella y a Eugene.

—Y por esto dejamos de arrojar huevos —musitó Kristoff con fastidio, antes de salir el último y cerrar la puerta.

En su propio dormitorio, Elsa se cambió su blusa y sus jeans, por un par de pequeños shorts de algodón azules y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color. Se preparó una taza de té en el microondas y cepilló su pelo. Antes de acostarse, leyó un capítulo más del libro que reposaba en su mesita de noche y luego apagó la luz para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. En ocasiones como esa, realmente agradecía no compartir la habitación con nadie y poder relajarse.

Estaba quedándose dormida cuando unos toques a la puerta la sobresaltaron. Consternada, fijó sus ojos en la puerta cerrada y los entrecerró con sospecha. Luego se levantó descalza y fue hacia allá para abrir con sigilo.

En el pasillo, un joven de cabellos rojos, vistiendo una camiseta sencilla y un par de pantalones de yoga le devolvió la mirada. Llevaba su almohada bajo el brazo y estaba despeinado. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa torcida.

—Hola.

—Hans, ¿qué haces aquí? Es medianoche.

—Lo sé, pero ese imbécil de Eugene no dejaba de joder en mi habitación. Puso una película de horror y… en fin, después de lo de hace rato, no estoy de ánimo para eso.

—¿Y?

—Y, déjame dormir aquí —el cobrizo la hizo a un lado para ingresar en el dormitorio—, al menos tú te mantienes en silencio.

—¿En serio, Hans? —la rubia lo miró encender la luz y avanzar con descaro hacia la cama individual, demasiado pequeña como para que dos personas pudieran dormir a sus anchas— ¿Pretendes que durmamos juntos allí? Eso estaba bien cuando teníamos seis años, pero por si no lo has notado, ya estamos bastante creciditos para esto.

—Si tú no se lo cuentas a nadie, yo tampoco —el muchacho se metió entre las sábanas y dejó su almohada a un lado, estirándose con pereza.

—Y todo esto porque estás asustado. ¿Cuántos años se supone que tenías?

—Ya sabes que Halloween no es lo mío, copo de nieve. No me lo vas a echar en cara después de años de conocerme, ¿o sí?

Elsa rodó los ojos y apagó la luz, sin ganas de replicarle. Sabía que sería inútil. Además, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Eran dos amigos adultos durmiendo en el mismo sitio y nadie tenía porque enterarse.

Además, estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse a discutir.

A oscuras, se metió también en la cama y se acurrucó sobre su costado en el lado derecho. El colchón realmente era estrecho y con lo alto y fornido que era Hans, apenas y quedaba espacio para ella.

A sus espaldas, sintió como el bermejo se pegaba a ella y rodeaba su diminuta cintura con uno de sus brazos, acunándola contra él y cubriéndose a ambos con las sábanas. Una de las piernas masculinas se cruzó encima de las suyas, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Elsa agradeció estar dándole la espalda y en la oscuridad cuando sintió arder su rostro.

—¿Estás cómoda así? —escuchó que le preguntaba— Esta cama es muy pequeña.

—Sí… sí, así está bien —contestó de manera neutral, aunque por dentro estaba lejos de sentirse de tal manera—. Tú… ¿tú estás… cómodo?

—Bastante —Hans enterró la nariz en su nuca y aspiró la fragancia que se desprendía de su melena—, hueles bien, copito. ¿Usas el champú de vainilla que te regalé?

—Ahm… hay que dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a clase temprano —Elsa intentó que su voz se escuchara temblorosa, al tiempo que acomodaba mejor su cabeza en la almohada.

Intentaba no pensar en lo duro y cálido que era el cuerpo del colorado, o en como el suyo parecía encajar a la perfección entre esos brazos poderosos. El solo hecho de estar entre ellos la hacía sentirse protegida.

—Buenas noches, Hans.

—Descansa.

Un par de horas más tarde, Elsa volvió a despertarse, amodorrada y alertada por un ruido que se escuchaba en las afueras. Parecía como si algo rasguñara el cristal de la ventana. No le gustaba en absoluto. Intranquila, se dio la vuelta en el abrazo al que su amigo la tenía sometida y enterró la cara en su pecho, sin pensarlo. Aquello debió despertarlo, pues lo sintió moverse.

Siempre había tenido el sueño ligero.

—¿Asustada? —preguntó él con voz ronca. Aún con la carencia de luz, podía adivinar esa sonrisa presuntuosa que tanto la sacaba de quicio— Son solo las ramas del árbol que está afuera.

—Lo sé —Elsa se acurrucó más hacia él—, pero no me gusta.

—Descuida, copito —Hans la apretó con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos—, yo te protegeré —añadió con sorna y ella bufó.

No era precisamente lo que esperaba del chico que después de todo, había aparecido en su habitación porque tenía demasiado miedo de dormir solo. Pero no le reprochó nada. Le gustaba sentirlo cerca de sí.

Aquella no había sido la manera en que imaginaba que pasaría Noche de Brujas, pero para sus adentros, tenía que admitir que no le molestaba en absoluto.

Tal vez invitara al pelirrojo a dormir con ella más seguido.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Con esto damos oficialmente por terminado el Helsaween 2016. ¡Cuántas sorpresas nos ha dado! Yo sé de cierta rubia y cierto pelirrojo a los que les encanta dormir juntos, y seguro que también otras cositas más. 7u7

 _Guest_ : Ya te entendí. Sí he pensado en seguir con "Una revancha incómoda", sería bueno darle el final que se merece. :3 Voy a intentarlo y a ver si las musas se ponen de mi parte, pero no podría decirte exactamente cuando. Solo estén al pendiente. ;)

Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus reviews, así como sus follows y favs. Ya saben que se les quiere mucho. ¡Nos leemos en otra aventura Helsa! :D


End file.
